theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Excalibur
Excalibur (エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā), the Holy Sword (聖剣, Seiken), is the name given to the legendary blade used by heroes and kings, which is unrivaled by any other weapon present within the series continuity, whose very existence invites people towards the madness of "anger" (怒り, ikari). He is one of the eight Great Old Ones (旧支配者, Gurēto Ōrudo Wan), and is a former acquaintance of Death. Info Personality Despite its classification remaining amongst the other pre-existing demon weapons, at least in regards to its properties, Excalibur doesn't conform to the typical restrictions of its kin, as in actuality anyone is considered compatible with its wavelength and thus, capable of wielding him. However, contrary to this unique trait, the number of people counted as his partner over the various centuries remains relatively few, due solely to the fact that no individual is able to withstand his personality for prolonged periods of time. Regarded as being a greater narcissist than even the egotistical Black☆Star, this defective personality is only exacerbated by his short temperament and patience, making Excalibur truly insufferable to all but a "chosen" few. It is for this reason alone that those who are able to utilize Excalibur long enough to achieve anything significant, are referred with such heraldry as "hero" and "king", as only they possess the means and/or strength of will to withstand these annoying deficiencies. This dysfunctional personality manifests itself most frequently in the declaration of the word "fool" (バカメ, bakame), employed as a means of interruption to those Excalibur views with disdain and contempt, which due to his extensive superiority complex is practically applicable to everyone. Amongst such disparaging remarks, Excalibur propagates numerous nonsensical and confused rants about its supposed mythic exploits, before bursting into song. If these defects aren't enough to fend off any would be advocates, his mannerisms will surely repulse even the most convicted of individuals, whether it be from Excalibur waving his cane just millimeters from other's faces or one of his deplorable sneezing fits. 1000 Provisions In order to ensure that any potential wielder meets his desired calibre, Excalibur invokes a covenant between himself and the prospective applicant, which contains a total of 1000 required errands. Some of the known tasks that Excalibur demands of and inflicts upon such wielders are: *'No. 001:' My mornings start off with a cup of coffee with cream *'No. 022:' On a refreshing morning, start out with a refreshing greeting *'No. 058:' Never talk to me when I'm humming to myself *'No. 075:' Celebrate Excalibur's birthday in grand-style* *'No. 172:' Seek harmony *'No. 202:' Only the Grandest toilet is acceptable *'No. 278:' Never put carrots in my meals *'No. 349:' Meisters must eat everything, regardless of personal likes and dislikes *'No. 452:' You must attend my 5 hour story telling party (the most important of all 1000 Provisions according to Excalibur) *'No. 573:' Always walk 3 steps behind me *'No. 578:' The hero must never tell a lie *'No. 602:' Food must be prepared with the freshest ingredients *'No. 667:' You must praise Excalibur at all times *'No. 679:' Always place a dehumidifier in your room *'No. 778:' Never mail your mail without a return address and the proper postage, and don't call collect *'No. 998:' When you order a package for home delivery, you must always use cash on delivery *(every day is considered to be his birthday, thus this task must be performed daily) Appearance Contrary to the elaborate ornamentation and radiant atmosphere demonstrated by his legendary weapon form, Excalibur is instead a simplistic anthropomorphic creature, whose diminished stature barely even equates to that of a small child. Its misshapen facial features comprise of bulbous eyes that, according to Joe, look like a failed arts and crafts project. He also has a prominent upturned snout, a physical representation alluding to its reserved and pretentious attitude, while the remainder of its small white body displays slender limbs and feet strangely akin to those of a rabbit. The only slight indication of Excalibur's prestige is his high quality attire, consisting from a white top hat that nearly equals him in height and a similarly coloured shirt with a frilled ruff, worn under a white jacket. However, this esteemed air is severely compromised by the absence of any clothing covering the creature's lower half. Excalibur also is never seen without his signature cane, which strangely seems to be an extension of himself, since it transforms into and out of weapon form with him. Excalibur constantly points this cane mere inches from others' faces, usually while exclaiming "Fool!" at them. He also uses it to dance complex and unique dance steps, often spinning it around rapidly. His appearance resembles that of the White Spy from MAD Magazine's Spy Vs Spy, but much smaller. Story in Soul Eater History Almost nothing certain is known of Excalibur's history. However, it is known that Excalibur's birth/creation pre-dates that of the Demon Weapons, as Excalibur is mentioned as having served as the inspiration for their design. His exact species and origins are a complete mystery, though they may hold some degree of divine creation. During the Grim Times, Excalibur served directly under Lord Death as one of his Eight Powerful Warriors alongside the other Great Old Ones, where he partook in various confrontations as part of a long lasting battle against the Witches. However, at some point after the events surrounding the devolution of Asura into the first Kishin, Excalibur decided to retire to his perennial residence within the Eternal Cave, located in the northern part of the British Isles, where he has remained ever since. Over the course of the centuries that were to follow, Excalibur's abode has been frequented by numerous prospective candidates, all of whom had undertaken the expedition with the singular intention of claiming the legendary sword as their own. However, due to Excalibur's diverse personality defects, the majority of these potential applicants ultimately proved unsuccessful in wielding the sword for a prolonged period of time. Counted amongst this unfortunate number are the likes of both Franken Stein]] and Sid Barett. Receiving punishment for his inability to capture any souls during any of his previous remedial lessons, Black☆Star is tasked with cleaning the entirety of the DWMA's extensive library by order of Sid Barett. Unsure about what to do when faced with an assignment of this enormity, especially considering his reluctance to complete such tedious work, Black☆Star quickly admits defeat and sitting atop a considerable pile of books, begins reading manga instead. Death the Kid then arrives and requests that Black☆Star remain quiet while here, before removing the first book located beneath him. The book, entitled "Excalibur", chronicles the history of the legendary sword of the same name, which can only be obtained when a "hero" withdraws it from the ground. In the past, only those regarded as "kings" have succeeded in this feat, gaining both respect and admiration as a consequence. Evidently enticed by this prospect, the pair is further impressed upon learning that even someone such as Franken Stein, found the task impossible. Conquering a steeply inclined cliff and braving unclean waters, the intrepid pair eventually reach the cave in which Excalibur resides, where its location is confirmed by a passing fairy. Standing in awe of the sword's brilliance as the surrounding atmosphere vibrates; Kid observes its exquisite ornamentation upon closer inspection, providing Black☆Star with enough opportunity to remove the blade on his first attempt. Refusing to accept this travesty, Kid demands that he be able to retry, which Black☆Star agrees to believing that it will make no difference. So, returning the sword to its prior position, Kid clutches the handle (after first wiping it clean) and pulls, removing the weapon with absolutely no difficulty. As the two contest over who is the rightful hero, the sword begins to speak and while apologizing for its late introduction, transforms into a "dumb"-looking anthropomorphic creature. Returning to the library to inspect his student's progress, Sid upon realising Black☆Star's absence is informed by Stein that he has gone in search of the legendary sword that "can split the sky and raise the earth", Excalibur. Knowing what this entails, Sid happily leaves the matter be. At this exact moment, Excalibur questions Black☆Star's identity after its appearance is similarly affronted but before awaiting a reply, he recounts how his legend began in the 12th century. Holding his cane just millimetres from Black☆Star's face, Excalibur asks where the meisters hail from and then turning away, offers to demonstrate something good to the pair. However, pointing his cane towards the exact same position, he inquires if they instead wish to hear about his chronicles of heroism. Continuing in this manner, despite Black☆Star's growing annoyance, Excalibur repeats himself before asking the pair to choose a number between 1 and 12. Disregarding their answers, as "fools" have no right to choice, ahead of indicating once again that his legend began in the 12th century. Infuriated by these appalling mannerisms, Black☆Star decides to investigate the author of the book that started all this, discovering that it was in fact Excalibur himself, who affirms that he does not give out autographs. With Stein confirming that Excalibur is indeed an unparalleled weapon with tremendous capabilities, he reveals that contrary to others of its kind, it can actually match with anyone, although Excalibur still places restrictions on those who may obtain him. Handing the bewildered pair numerous pages compiling 1000 predetermined items that they must complete, Excalibur beckons the "chosen" to take him in hand and claim both victory and glory. Grasping the handle in unison, the two without discussion re-sheath the sword in the solid earth and quickly depart, in spite of Excalibur's kindly offer to reduce the number of tasks to 800. Returning to the DWMA, the pair are greeted not only by congratulatory students but also, two elaborate wreaths proclaiming how Excalibur will always wait for them. The Legend of the Holy Sword While reclining within the recesses of the DWMA's library, an incompetent meister by the name of Hiro inadvertently locates the fateful text entitled "Excalibur". Seduced by the prospects of victory and glory granted to the destined individual, Hiro resolves that he will obtain this legendary sword in order to halt the intimidation he suffers from his fellow students, in spite of not knowing the considerable consequences that this may entail. Tempered by further physical assaults and unreasonable demands, Hiro's conviction is displayed in his tearful eyes. The following day and numerous incapacitated pupils litter the ground outside of the academy, while a pretentious Excalibur accompanied by an equally exhilarated Hiro, asserts that the previous acquaintances in his legendary narrative where far more stimulating and as such, maybe the youth of the DWMA need to be enlightened by this exalted mentor. Attempting to recollect the exact details regarding the inception of his tale, but becoming entirely preoccupied by that day's weather conditions and the noble impression he exudes, Excalibur suddenly demands a five minute break that requires the expectant spectators to assume the "seiza" style until the period concludes. Interrupted by the "ignorant fool" that is Black☆Star, Excalibur is informed that he was a prolific tormentor of his current partner. Despite the two meisters proceeding to converse between themselves about how Hiro actually finds the 1000 clauses not only tolerable but rather agreeable, Excalibur gets the notion that someone has mentioned the day in which his legend began. Infuriating Black☆Star with his indecisiveness, he assumes an eternally vacant stare that only serves to enrage his opposition further, resulting in an inevitable dispute. With Black☆Star, Death the Kid and Kirikou Rung accepting this challenge; Excalibur proclaims that he will engrave his legend into their very bodies, before adopting a radiant pose in his fully transformed state, chanting in unison with his partner "come victory, come glory, as one". Releasing his wings of light in response to Black☆Star's impetuous charge, "Hiro the Brave" avoids with ease, stating that those who cannot follow the light, can never catch him. However, exposing himself to the resultant combined counter of Kid and Kirikou, Hiro is forced to traverse space at the speed of light just to dodge. Appearing just as swiftly as his departure, the entire opposition are engulfed in an enormous explosion that defeats them all instantaneously, with these events occurring so quickly that to the casual observer it appears as if nothing has happened. Indulging himself in his perverse pleasures without consequence, while always acting in accordance with Excalibur's requirements that now comprise nearly ninety percent of his day, Hiro even receives congratulations for his tireless efforts from both his partner and the DWMA, who are considering upgrading him from a one-star meister to that of a three-star in a single promotion. Evidently pleased by the current state of affairs, Hiro momentarily forgets to remain three paces behind Excalibur but suffers the consequent reprimand rather happily, which instead causes Excalibur to have a nasty fit of sneezes. However, by the next day, things have returned to normality and Hiro once again succumbs to the academy's bullies in the absence of Excalibur. Questioned as to whether he had finally grown annoyed of the 1000 clauses prescribed by Excalibur's covenant, Hiro explains that it was instead the creature's incessant sneezing that he couldn't stand, forcing him to return the sword to its previous residence. Salvage As the young members of Spartoi continue their courageous infiltration into the sinful depths of the Book of Eibon in order to retrieve an imprisoned Kid, their inevitable decline through the entirety of the seven deadly sins that comprise the chapters of this particular tome, ultimately draws them into the fourth chapter entitled "Wrath". Turbulent and disruptive, this domain was designed with the express purpose of intensifying an individual's dormant aggression, which it aptly demonstrates upon its current temporary inhabitants. Regaining his composure amidst numerous volatile eruptions, Black☆Star inquires about the impending trials that await them here, entirely unaware of the approaching ordeal located just behind him. Greeting these familiar acquaintances, the initial irritation caused by Excalibur's introduction is soon replaced instead by laughter, at the realization that this moronic creature was captured by Noah in spite of its supposed prestige. Refuting this absurd claim with a brief recital of his capricious nature, which meant that his desires simply coincided with the individual who brought him here, Excalibur talks over any further misgivings about this explanation. Inquiring about the groups reasons behind their presence in such a place, suggesting that it may be to seek his power, he continues to disregard their replies and instead indicates that he isn't easily obtained. Challenged about his ignorance, Excalibur declares that the words of "fools" are meaningless, before informing the spectators that the similarities between itself and the Index are present due to Eibon utilizing him as the devices basis. Granting them the right to speak, Excalibur continues regardless and after meditating upon the insolence of referring to him as the "Former Governor" that invites people to anger, despite him bringing so much joy to others, he bursts into song. Concurring that this creature is verily and truly insufferable, even the Index notes that Excalibur's mere presence has disturbed the order of the book and thrown its letters into disarray, while acknowledging that perhaps its form is indeed based on that of Excalibur, albeit born from Eibon's desire to lower the ostentatious creature's upturned nose. Ignoring Excalibur's resultant claim that all literary works originate from him, a plan is formulated to proceed to the next chapter but to ensure that they are not interrupted again; the attention of the Holy Sword must be distracted. In spite of easily evading numerous futile attempts at capture, Excalibur's concentration is momentarily averted, allowing Spartoi's plot to be enacted. Escaping into the relative sanctuary of the next chapter, the group momentarily basks in the realms tranquillity due to a certain absence but this relief is only temporary, as Excalibur appears once again. Neglecting their disparaging remarks, Excalibur graciously offers his strength and aware of the youths' objective, affirms that this can be achieved instantaneously with just a single swing of his sword. Beckoning them to make use of him, only Elizabeth Thompson's conviction allows her to overcome her reluctance and slash the blade, causing a spatial rift between two separate locations. However, unable to suffer such an offense to her pride by wielding Excalibur, she throws the sword through the resultant tear and yells as it departs, "get the hell out of this book!!!" There is Someone to Admire When Maka scans the world looking for Crona with her Soul Perception, Excalibur's cave can be seen several times. It seems that after being tossed out of the Book of Eibon, Excalibur retired to his former dwelling. This can also been another hint towards Excalibur's nature as a Great Old One as it was during this Soul Perception search that Maka had been using Madness to find Crona, seeing Excalibur several times hints well towards this. The Moon As Crona landed and went into the Moon, Excalibur started sneezing continuously. Later, he flew and crash landed in Death City (Shinigami thought the witches betrayed them). He said he came to watch the battle. Death says to Excalibur that it would be great if he were to fight with them. Excalibur responds by saying that the same thing is true for the former god of order. On Sora's Team As Maka and her friends joined the team, Excalibur was revealed to join before them, and already became one of the top leaders. Category:Soul Eater characters Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:S-Class characters Category:Adults Category:Legendary characters Category:Singing characters Category:Light Category:Royalty Category:Idiots Category:Wise characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Swords Category:Strong characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Funimation characters Category:Immortals Category:Masters Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Males Category:Fancy characters Category:Nuisances Category:Creatures Category:Neat Freaks